


Красные тюльпаны (и их правильное применение)

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alcohol, Cardassian flirting, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Keiko is delighted, M/M, Miles is suspicious, Post-Episode: s03e15 Destiny, they are both rather drunk, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: После инцидента с Гилорой О'Брайены ужинают и Майлз жалуется на кардассианский флирт. Они выпили много вина, и, вероятно, именно поэтому Майлз рассказывает эту историю, и, вероятно, поэтому же упоминается ещё один кардассианец и Джулиан, и Майлз, забывшись, описывает все ситуации, когда видел их спорящими.— Они… спорят? — голос Кейко звучит очень тихо.— Да, я просто хотел сказать… — О, нет. — Ты так не думаешь?И внезапно О'Брайены оказываются вовлеченными в любовную жизнь их лучшего друга, о чем Майлз совершенно определенно (не) сожалеет.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Keiko O'Brien/Miles O'Brien
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Красные тюльпаны (и их правильное применение)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red tulips (and their correct application)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044717) by [rabbitinthewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitinthewoods/pseuds/rabbitinthewoods). 



> Вдохновлено сообщением от thegreenthingslivebeforetheydie:  
> Однажды вечером О'Брайен, пьяный, заявляется в ателье Гарака и обвиняюще тычет в него пальцем: «Слушай, ты мне не нравишься, но не мог бы ты просто заткнуть Джулиана ненадолго, он становится действительно раздражающим. Больше, чем обычно».

Это был долгий день, — точнее, долгая неделя, — и Майлз рад, что всё позади. Чертовы червоточины, чертовы кометы и чертовы  _ кардассианцы _ .

— Не могу поверить, что она решила, будто я флиртую, — говорит он Кейко. — Я просто был раздражен!

Смех — всё, что он получает в ответ. У них свободный вечер вдвоём,  _ только  _ вдвоём. Молли ночует у Фредриксонов. Ужин был роскошным, из любимых блюд, после они смотрели короткий голофильм, прижавшись друг к другу на диване. Вино за ужином, вино за просмотром фильма, а теперь просто вино  —  и, вероятно, поэтому Кейко находит историю такой забавной.

— Я не могу поверить, — говорит она, хохоча над каждой фразой, — что ты так откровенно флиртовал с кардассианской учёной и не отдавал себе отчёта, что именно делаешь. Ты, кажется, забыл, как кардассианцы флиртуют! Ах, если бы я только это видела!

Теперь уже слишком поздно. Гилора, Улани и их нераскаявшаяся спутница из Обсидианового ордена должны уехать утром. Не то чтобы Гилора могла снова начать флиртовать с ним, даже если бы не уезжала так скоро. То, что он женат, довольно сильно на неё повлияло.

На лице Кейко появляется озорное выражение. 

— Как ты думаешь, может быть, мне тоже стоит встретиться с ней у шлюза и пофлиртовать?

Теперь уже смеётся Майлз, поперхнувшись вином при одной только мысли о таком.

— О боже, нет, дорогая, это точно пойдет чёрт знает как. 

— Это докажет, что у меня нет никаких обид!

— Или она может истолковать все по-человечески и подумать, что ты пришла по её душу.

Кейко равнодушно пожимает плечами и ещё крепче прижимается к его боку. Им тепло вместе, они счастливы и пьяны, и Майлз почти чувствует себя виноватым за это. Бедная Гилора. Пусть и кардассианка, но она не заслужила такого конфуза.

— Не могу поверить, что я забыл о  _ флирте _ ,— бормочет он себе под нос.

— Ты был очень занят. Такое легко забыть.

— Это же базовые дипломатические факты! У нас были семинары.

— Но это не означает опыта в кардассианских социальных обычаях  _ из первых рук _ .

— Ужасный каламбур, — стонет Майлз, — но что есть, то есть. 

Война между Федерацией и кардассианцами не оставила достаточно времени для тонкостей, кроме того, Майлз почти никогда не общался с кардассианцами. По крайней мере до назначения на станцию. И, даже получив назначение, он в основном наблюдает, как с этими вопросами разбираются высшие чины — еще одна причина, по которой он рад, что не входит в офицерский состав — не считая исключений вроде Ругала или, неохотно признавая это, Гарака. Более или менее очевидно, что он не станет взаимодействовать с Гараком, разве что совсем не будет выбора.

Тут ему в голову приходит мысль.

— Боже, я никогда не расскажу об этом Джулиану.

— А почему бы и нет?

— Потому что тогда он расскажет Гараку, и чем меньше этот парень будет знать обо мне, тем лучше.

— Майлз, честно, что, по-твоему, он может сделать?

А правда, что он  _ сделает _ ? 

— Я не знаю, будет смеяться? Просто не хочу, чтобы он знал, вот и всё.

Выпрямившись настолько, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза, Кейко усмехается.

— Я смеялась, Майлз, и это тебя не убило. Гарак, вероятно, просто… ничего не сделает. Зачем ему вообще что-то делать? Он может даже посочувствовать тебе.

Майлз действительно не хочет, чтобы кардассианец жалел его.

— Он очень милый человек, — говорит Кейко.

— Да ладно.

— Не говорите таким тоном, мистер О'Брайен! Он именно такой.

— Он  _ шпион _ , дорогая.

— Был, — твёрдо говорит Кейко. — А теперь он портной. Кроме того, он добр к Молли, а о человеке многое можно понять по тому, как он обращается с детьми, разве не так ты всегда говоришь?

Он несколько раздражённо соглашается.

— Хорошо, он мил с Молли, ну а как иначе? Она ангел. Самому дьяволу было бы нелегко быть грубым с Молли.

— Моя точка зрения все еще в силе.

Майлз лихорадочно ищет другую тактику. Эта никуда его не привела.

— Ну, — говорит он в отчаянии, — я не понимаю, как он может настолько нравиться Джулиану. Я не уверен, что когда-либо видел, чтобы они веселились. — Майлз делает глоток вина, чтобы подумать, понимая, что снова выбрал не лучшую линию аргументации.

Естественно, Кейко хмурится:

— Конечно же веселятся. Они все время улыбаются друг другу.

— Возможно, но это может означать что угодно! Я имею в виду, всякий раз, когда я вижу их вдвоём, они спорят. Похоже, они используют любую возможность, чтобы вступить в какой-нибудь грандиозный сердитый спор. Видела бы ты! Тычут друг в друга, доказывая, как другой в чем-то  _ ошибается _ ... 

Кейко смотрит на него, охваченная каким-то озарением, и голос Майлза, кажется, слабеет сам по себе. 

— Что? — спрашивает он.

— Они… спорят? — У неё очень тихий голос.

— Да, я просто хотел сказать... — О, нет. — Ты думаешь?..

Кейко издаёт звук, который Майлз может описать только как визг, высокий и восторженный и совершенно не похожий на его собственный низкий дрожащий стон. Встав с дивана, чтобы принести им обоим по новому бокалу, он лишь на мгновение спасается от её радостного возбуждения. Кейко идет к столу за Майлзом, прижимается к нему, посмеиваясь  —  над ним, Джулианом, Гараком и, вне сомнения, всей этой чёртовой ситуацией. С определённой точки зрения он может понять, почему это смешно. И почему Кейко может быть такой… счастливой из-за этого. Но в основе всего — очень подозрительный  _ бывший  _ кардассианский шпион на несколько лет старше его друга, который флиртует с этим самым другом. Это заставляет относиться к ситуации скептически.

— Джулиан всегда был им очарован,  — говорит Кейко,  — и я предположила, что всё наоборот.

— Не просто очарован, — неохотно признаёт Майлз. — У Джулиана навязчивая идея, ты же знаешь, как он увлекается.

— Значит, он влюблён? — спрашивает Кейко, и, боже, вино, должно быть, подействовало на него сильнее, чем он думал, раз он делится такими вещами.

— Да, я уже знаю все признаки, хотя предпочел бы не знать. Чёртов парень проживает долбанную мелодраму каждый раз, когда ему кто-то нравится. Слышала бы ты, как он верещит, когда Гарак его подкалывает.

— Подкалывает?

— Ну, знаешь, все эти загадки, которыми он себя окружил. Думаю, Гараку нравится время от времени отстранять Джулиана на пару шагов.

— Но он  _ флиртует _ , мы знаем, что он флиртует. Зачем же отталкивать?

— Кто знает, существо с такой историей, как у него…

— Шпион, изгнанник, я знаю. Боже, как же ему должно быть одиноко. — Кейко делает большой глоток вина, видит, что бутылка пуста — это вторая допитая бутылка — и небрежно ставит её в репликатор, прежде чем взять следующую. Возможно, вино из репликатора не самое лучшее, но оно делает свою работу. Судя по беседе. 

Майлз вздыхает, опрокидывает бокал и направляется с Кейко обратно на диван. 

— Знаешь, я всегда думал, что Гарак уже привык к этому. К изоляции. Он не прилагает особых усилий к общению, кроме как с Джулианом и иногда с Дакс.

— Итак, Джулиан влюблен, Гарак  _ флиртует  _ с ним, но потом… втыкает шпильки. Ты думаешь, Гарак правда не в курсе? Он же слишком умный, чтобы пропустить такое.

— Чересчур умный. Не мог не заметить.

Они переглядываются. В чем же тогда состоит игра Гарака, если он знает, но не выходит за грань флирта?

Кейко, очевидно, приняла решение.

— Мы не можем позволить ему тащить Джулиана за собой, — заявляет она, размахивая бокалом. — Мы должны что-то предпринять!

— Что, например? — спрашивает Майлз, чем только навлекает на себя неприятности.

Его жена — и он не колеблясь готов это признать — является природной стихией: весенним дождём, внезапным наводнением, цунами. И даже когда его голова говорит, что это ужасная идея, сердце обычно убеждает согласиться с тем, что хочет Кейко, когда она становится такой. Учитывая, что на этот раз речь о его лучшем друге — никаких шансов отвертеться!

А это значит, что теперь он и Кейко решают, как лучше всего определить намерения по отношению к упомянутому лучшему другу одного из самых скрытных, хитрых, совершенно ненадёжных существ, которых Майлз когда-либо знал. Да поможет ему Бог.

Он может предсказать — и быстро отбросить — идею Кейко позвонить Гилоре («или другому учёному, это не имеет значения») и спросить её, как выглядит влюблённый кардассианец; 21.30 слишком поздно, чтобы звонить кому-то, кто должен быть на ногах в 05.00 утра. В базе данных станции также не слишком много полезных материалов, не считая одного кардассианского любовного романа, который, как подозревает Кейко, хранится, так сказать, на верхних полках. Они добираются до середины книги прежде чем им приходится остановиться. Кейко не может удержаться от хихиканья, чтобы спокойно прочитать хотя бы одно предложение, и Майлз сбегает с головной болью. Есть вещи, которые ему знать не обязательно.

Убедить Кейко, что тщательно продуманное свидание вслепую тоже плохая идея, труднее, учитывая, что он почти убедил сам себя. Ужин на двоих, шоу (в гололюксе), свечи и немного атмосферной музыки? Майлз всегда был немного романтиком: он представляет себе это место. Но мысль о том, что может случиться, если Гарак  _ не  _ заинтересован, разбивает идею вдребезги, и они оба неохотно откладывают её в сторону. Возможно, в другой раз. Если всё сложится так, как они хотят.

Точнее — как хочет  _ Кейко _ . Майлз против того, чтобы проклятый кардассианец интересовался его другом. Полностью.

Три бутылки — и эта мысль не перестаёт кружиться в голове Майлза.

— А что случится, если, ну, он ему  _ не нравится _ ?

Кейко похлопывает его по руке, её лицо сурово, она понимает его беспокойство..

— Тогда мы будем рядом с Джулианом, не так ли? И надерём Гараку задницу…

— За то, что водит бедного Джулиана за нос. Правильно. — Это немного успокаивает Майлза, но, честно говоря, недостаточно. — Но  _ вдруг _ ?

— Черт побери, Майлз, я не знаю! Почему бы нам просто не пойти и не спросить Гарака?

Её глаза удерживают взгляд Майлза несколько секунд, а потом он начинает хихикать.

— Ну конечно! Мы должны просто пойти и спросить этого мудака. Ты гений. — Он целует её в щеку, голова плывет от вина и смеха. — Мы просто спросим его.

— Но ведь… Компьютер, время.

— Время 22:13. — Обычно нейтральный, компьютерный голос звучит странно осуждающе.

— Ещё не поздно, — торопливо произносит Майлз.

— Верно, — подхватывает Кейко, оба жаждут убедить самих себя, что могут сделать  _ что-то _ , что угодно. — Он ведь еще не лёг спать, верно?

— Нет, конечно, нет.

— Нет, нет, так что нам нужно идти!

— Прямо сейчас?

— Прямо сейчас, давай, Майлз, ставь свой стакан и пошли.

Майлзу не нужно повторять дважды. Это, вероятно, худшая идея. Но будь они прокляты, если не пройдут через это. Джулиан этого заслуживает. Они уже за дверью, пока не передумали.

— А где его каюта? — спрашивает Кейко, глядя на Майлза так, будто он знает. Что, по правде говоря, так и есть, поскольку Майлз — параноидальный ублюдок.

Итак, вдвоём, как две простыни на ветру, пьяные в стельку, в дым и всё такое прочее, они болтаются по жилой зоне. Каждый из них должен поддерживать другого и тащить его за собой, настолько, что Майлз уверен: то, что они всё ещё стоят вертикально — какая-то парадоксальная невозможность. Обоих мотает между хихиканьем и ворчанием, так что они не уверены, какому из этих состояний откроет дверь Гарак. Если откроет, конечно. Разумеется, если он этого не сделает, Майлз планирует расправиться с контрольной панелью. Как продолжает громко указывать Кейко, это очень важно. Несколько проходивших мимо людей, которым она это адресовала, сочли себя обязанными кивнуть.

Коридор, в котором находится каюта Гарака, к счастью, пуст — по крайней мере пока, — и Кейко звонит в дверь, не теряя времени. Она сейчас безумно наслаждается, перечисляя способы, которыми они смогут отомстить Гараку, если тот причинит боль «их дорогому Джулиану», начиная с обыденных, забавных, и заканчивая откровенно ужасающими. Если сегодняшний вечер не принесёт им больше ничего, у Майлза по крайней мере сохранится память о лояльно-мстительных планах супруги.

Поэтому когда Гарак открывает дверь, он видит, как Майлз тихо смеёся в плечо Кейко, а она излагает свою последнюю идею:

— ...и я знаю, что он, скорее всего, невосприимчив к большинству ядов, но я же ботаник, черт возьми! Я точно смогу подобрать что-то такое, что… О, Гарак!

Гарак переводит взгляд с одного на другого, как будто кто-то только что поставил у его двери дружелюбного тарга — растерянно, озабоченно и явно ожидая, когда настроение животного изменится. Одет он в кардассианский эквивалент пижамы; глаза сощурены — очевидно, из-за прерванного сна. Майлз чувствует лёгкое ликование.

— Профессор О'Брайен, — медленно произносит Гарак. — Шеф. Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

— Да! — Кейко машет пальцем у него перед носом, и Майлз невольно впечатлен, что Гарак не вздрогнул. — Нам нужно поговорить с вами, мистер Гарак.

— О чём, ради всего святого, вы хотите поговорить со мной в такой поздний час? Если только о каком-то глобальном бедствии в вашем гардеробе.

— Речь об... э-э... общем друге, — говорит Майлз, надеясь, что Гарак поймёт, в чём дело. Майлз действительно не хочет, чтобы они вели разговор в коридоре.

Кейко, должно быть, думает о том же, потому что она кладет руку на грудь Гарака и начинает толкать его черездверной проём обратно. Просто наваливается всем телом, увлекая за собой и Майлза, пока Гараку не приходится или подчиниться, или устроить сцену. Как правило, Гарак выбирает движение. Он как вода, как ручей, податливый и прохладный до тех пор, пока его это устраивает.

Оказавшись внутри, О`Брайены сразу приступают к делу. Они слишком далеко зашли для деликатности, и поверхностный план, который они набросали по пути, не отличается изяществом (это видит даже Майлз) и сводится к «войти, заставить его понять, готово».

Майлз прочищает горло:

— Послушай. Ты мне не нравишься....

— Мне ты нравишься, — перебивает Кейко.

— Здесь мы расходимся во мнениях, — говорит Майлз. — Но в чём мы солидарны, так это в том, что ты должен бросить Джулиану чёртову кость. Он становится раздражающим.

Кейко с упрёком постукивает ладонью по его руке.

— Это не так.

— Даже более раздражающим, чем обычно, — добавляет Майлз, не желая уступать.

— Он угрюмый. Унылый, — говорит Кейко.

— Мрачный. Плаксивый.

— Майлз!

— Так и есть!

Гарак пытается контролировать выражение своего лица, но внезапное пробуждение и странные обстоятельства работают против него настолько, что Майлз может немного читать его, даже будучи пьяным. Во всяком случае, выражение «я предпочёл бы быть где угодно, только не здесь» нетрудно распознать.

— Вы пришли сюда посреди ночи только для того, чтобы сказать мне...  _ бросить кости _ в доброго доктора? Потому что он раздражает?

Кейко кивает:

— Да!

— Серьёзно? Если ваша с ним дружба испытывает такое напряжение, вы можете бросить кости сами. Я не уверен, что хочу участвовать в этом откровенно странном человеческом ритуале.

— Нет, нет, — говорит Майлз, качая головой, — не настоящие кости. Это, ну, поговорка.

Гарак сердито смотрит на них.

— Поговорка.

Кейко, благослови её Господь, подходит к Гараку и осторожно кладёт ладонь на его правую руку.

— Идиома, — говорит она, поглаживая руку. — Позвольте мне объяснить. — Она перестаёт поглаживать Гарака и вместо этого тянет его руку на себя, устраиваясь на одном из диванов и усаживая Гарака рядом с собой.

— Это связано с собаками, — говорит Майлз. Судя по тому, как Гарак сверкнул на него глазами, информация не помогла.

Кейко пытается объяснить, но, честно говоря, не намного лучше. Идиомы всегда трудно объяснить другой культуре, требуется слишком много базовых знаний — думает Майлз. Даже у них с Кейко были фразы, о которые они споткнулись: что-то о дожде на сухой земле, вспоминает он, что говорила бабушка Кейко, всегда заставало его врасплох. А ему не раз приходилось объяснять про шляпников. Жизнь — забавная штука.

Майлз поддаётся нарастающему укачиванию и присоединяется к Кейко и Гараку на диване, присваивая место с другой стороны от Гарака. Теперь они заключили его в скобки, и он не выглядит счастливым.

— Это значит просто дай ему что-нибудь, — слышит он голос Кейко, закрывая на секунду глаза. — Дай ему хоть намёк, хоть каплю нежности! Не нужно быть постоянно таким загадочным.

— Профессор О'Брайен, признаюсь, я понятия не имею, что вы имеете в виду.

Из горла Кейко вырывается стонущий вздох:

— Майлз, ну не сиди просто так.

Ладно, хорошо.

— Мы знаем, что тебе нравится этот тощий ублюдок. — Майлз с удовольствием слышит, как Гарак ахает, и открывает глаза, чтобы встретить ожидаемое отрицание прямым взглядом.

— Шеф, — а вот и оно, — вы ошибаетесь.

— Черт возьми, я знаю!

— Вы  _ всё время  _ с ним спорите. — Добавляет Кейко.

Они вдвоём наклоняются вперёд, объединённые общей мыслью, и Гарак вжимается в спинку дивана, пока, Майлз уверен, вот-вот не растворится. Пойманный между решительными взглядами двух О'Брайенов и остро это осознающий. Майлз его почти жалеет. Он прекрасно понимает, насколько они с женой сильная команда.

— Мы знаем, что это значит, — говорит Кейко с решительным лицом. Она бросает взгляд на Майлза. После долгих лет брака, которые научили их общему молчаливому языку, этот взгляд предельно ясен.

Хороший коп, плохой коп? Прекрасно. И, конечно, Гарак не ожидает именно  _ такой  _ раскладки.

Кейко продолжает:

— Не смей отрицать,  _ мы знаем _ . Неужели ты думал, что мы не заметим? Я уверена, ты считал, что очень умён.

— По правде говоря, ты таким и был, — говорит Майлз и ловит момент, когда Гарак заметил комплимент, наслаждаясь замешательством на его лице. Кейко, должно быть, тоже веселится, она тут же добавляет ложку дёгтя:

— Но недостаточно умён. Мы прекрасно знаем, как флиртуют кардассианцы.

— Нам выдавали небольшие брошюры, — говорит Майлз, изображая контуры брошюры руками, — чтобы мы избегали недопонимания между разными видами.

— Споры, обсуждения,  _ литература _ .

— Это правда мило. — Майлз вздыхает.

— Или было бы милым, — Кейко наклоняется вперед, её глаза сужаются, — если бы ты только не водил его за нос.

— Зачем ты так поступаешь, Гарак? Я знаю, что он бывает еще той головной болью...

— Но он —  _ наша  _ головная боль.

— Он по-своему мил и не заслуживает тех подачек, которые ты ему швыряешь.

— Так что тебе лучше привести все в порядок,— Кейко снова грозит ему пальцем. — Либо согласиться на этот флирт, либо прекратить его.

— Он ужасно страдает из-за всей этой неопределенности. Возможно, ты этого совсем не имел в виду...

— Но лучше, чтобы все-таки ты это имел в виду...

— Джулиан пытается понять, что происходит, и из-за этого становится грустным, как щенок, которого пнули.

— Как ты можешь пинать щенка, Гарак?

Они ждут, давая Гараку немного времени на раздумья. Рождение ребёнка научило их ценить терпеливое молчание. Глаза Гарака мечутся между ними. Правая рука дёргается, но остаётся в крепком захвате у Кейко. 

По-прежнему ничего. Кажется, впервые за всё время, что Майлз знаком с Гараком, тот не знает, что сказать.

Наконец он говорит:

— А что бы вы предпочли, чтобы я сделал?

Скорее всего, это капитуляция. Мольба о большем времени и намёк на подсказку, в каком направлении он должен, по их мнению, двигаться. Майлз и Кейко переглядываются и молчат.

Гарак вздыхает:

— Я не думаю, что большинство  _ одобрило  _ бы такие отношения.

— И это тебя останавливает? — спрашивает Майлз. — Что-то настолько глупое?

Взволнованный, Гарак пытается возразить. Кейко перехватывает инициативу.

— Нет, он прав, это глупо. Ты хороший, Гарак.

— Профессор О'Брайен, уверяю вас, большинство моих знакомых придерживаются иного мнения.

— Ты хорошо относишься к Джулиану, — замечает Кейко, и это правда.

Гарак мог попытаться оспорить это — он и пытается, идиот… — но они за ним следили, видели его. Не считая всей романтической чепухи, ни у кого из них не было причин сомневаться в отношениях Гарака с Джулианом. У Майлза, конечно, есть подозрения, но они очень размытые, касаются кардассианских шпионов, а не чего-то конкретно связанного с Джулианом. Может, Майлзу и не нравится этот мерзавец, но он не собирается выбрасывать его из шлюза.

Рассказав Гараку об этом, он, похоже, только «взъерошил ему перья».

— Очень ценю ваш вотум доверия, шеф, — сарказм в голосе Гарака мог бы заставить скиснуть молоко, — вы единственный кто так думает из большинства.

— Что, — говорит Кейко, — ты думаешь, мы просто позволим людям дурно отзываться о тебе и Джулиане?

—  _ Нет  _ никакого «я и Джулиан».

— Но это возможно, и мы прикроем тебя,— говорит Кейко, уверенная, что всё улажено.

— Я врежу любому негодяю, который скажет что-нибудь плохое о Джулиане, только не говори ему, что я это сказал, — говорит Майлз.

Гарак всё ещё не выглядит убеждённым:

— И я полагаю, что если бы я был связан с Джулианом, это включало бы и меня?

— Конечно, — подтверждает Майлз, и его тон говорит: «очевидно, идиот». Неужели все кардассианцы такие тупые? — Я же говорил, даже если ты мне и не нравишься...

— Мне ты нравишься, — встревает Кейко; они уже почти закончили разговор, не считая мелочей. — Но если ты причинишь Джулиану боль, я использую тебя на удобрения.

Майлз не может сдержать улыбки.

— Моя Кейко. Так что, пусть мне ты не нравишься, не как Джулиан — не говори ему это, — ты нравишься Кейко, потому что такой она человек, и мы убьём тебя, если ты причинишь Джулиану боль, но если ты  _ действительно  _ его любишь и действуешь  _ в соответствии _ со всеми этими проклятыми  _ разговорами _ , которые ты ведёшь, ты будешь, ну знаешь, автоматически включён в группу.

— Он имеет в виду, что мы убьём любого, кто причинит боль тебе, — добавляет Кейко. — Ну, может, не совсем убьём. Нельзя убивать людей только за то, что они говорят гадости. Разумеется, на каждое действие будет дан  _ соответствующий  _ ответ. Но я могу сделать очень многое, используя свой сад.

— И они получат от меня в брекеты.

— В брекеты? — уточняет Гарак.

— В зубы.

— Вы, шеф Майлз О'Брайен, признавая, что не являетесь моим другом, наброситесь на любого, кто вздумает вербально напасть на меня, просто потому, что я ухаживаю за вашим другом?

Майлз моргает и обдумывает услышанное.

— Да. Я именно это только что и сказал, верно?

— И я их отравлю, — говорит Кейко, — слегка. Или, может быть, дам слабительное. Гарак, а у тебя есть что-нибудь выпить?

Оказывается, репликатор Гарака не синтезирует ничего, что не имеет кардассианского или баджорского происхождения, но Майлз немного меняет настройки, получая виски, три рюмки сакэ, немного красного вина и стакан воды. Гарак осторожно пробует сакэ, выглядя приятно удивлённым, и разрешает Кейко принести ему ещё. Какое-то время они сидят и пьют, Гарак всё так же между О`Брайенами. Голова у Майлза немного кружится, но, учитывая все обстоятельства, похмелье, которое он испытает завтра, того стоит. Сегодня они сделали доброе дело.

Кейко ёрзает по подлокотнику дивана, на котором она устроилась.

— Погоди, тебе ведь нравится Джулиан, правда?

— Конечно, нравится, — говорит Майлз. — это же Джулиан.

— Но он никогда этого не говорил.

Это правда, поэтому Майлз поворачивается и смотрит на Гарака. Он тихонько потягивает воду из стакана и медленно моргает, глядя на них. Теперь, когда они перестали нависать над ним, он кажется удивительно равнодушным к тому, что два пьяных человека ворвались в его каюту и устроили ему допрос. В такой позе они могли бы вести послеобеденную дружескую беседу о тканях в его магазине. И неважно, что уже 23:00, а Гарак сидит в пижаме.

Гарак откашливается.

— Было бы ужасно неловко, если бы это оказалось не так, правда?

— Гарак, — предупреждающе произносит Майлз.

Гарак снова откашливается:

— Вам будет приятно услышать, что ваша интуиция оказалась верной. Он мне нравится.

— Хорошо, — говорит Кейко, и всё, здесь больше нечего добавить.

Майлз на секунду задумывается. 

— Он любит тюльпаны, — говорит он Гараку, — но ты от меня этого не слышал.

Они выпивают ещё несколько рюмок сакэ, Майлз всё время что-то бормочет, выдавая всякие мелочи, которые, как он знает, нравятся Джулиану (поэзия любого рода, песни о доме, английские пудинги), половину которых Гарак, вероятно, уже знает, и ни одной из них не достаточно, чтобы кто-то мог обвинить его в том, что он помогает Гараку. Опредёленно нет. Кейко начинает напевать, какую-то песню, которую он сейчас не до конца узнаёт, но узнает позже, и она время от времени вмешивается с подробностями (красные тюльпаны, египетские любовные стихи 23-го века, яблочный крамбл), но в основном просто слушает.

Когда они наконец выбираются сначала из дивана, а затем и из каюты Гарака, Майлз уверен, что единственное, что держит его на ногах — это Кейко, а единственное, что держит Кейко на ногах — это её железная печень. В дверях Гарак бросает на них странный взгляд, который Майлз не может разобрать полностью: отчасти замешательство, отчасти благодарность, отчасти чёрт знает что. Наверное, это значит, что они хорошо поработали, думает Майлз. Когда Кейко обнимает Гарака, а тот бормочет что-то о том, что на старости лет совсем размяк, он понимает, что прав.

Уже почти полночь, когда они, спотыкаясь, возвращаются в свою каюту и с глубоким чувством удовлетворения ложатся спать.

* * * 

— У меня такое чувство, будто я пил что-то, намешанное из грязи и старых носков. — бормочет Майлз, придя в себя утром. Кейко чувствует себя не намного лучше: из ванной доносятся отчётливые стоны.

Они оба даже не доедают тосты, приготовленные на завтрак, и когда Кейко предлагает зайти в лазарет, Майлз не возражает. Слава богу, его смена начнётся только после полудня. Он не справится с перенастройкой реле на верхних уровнях, если голова будет кружиться как сейчас. Кейко, однако, должна вести уроки в школе, поэтому, как только Фредриксоны приводят Молли — обе женщины бросают на него понимающий взгляд, когда он появляется в дверях, — они идут на Променад. Майлз чувствует внезапное желание сбросить освещение до базового кардассианского уровня: свет слишком яркий, и это настоящая пытка.

Сейчас только 8:30, лазарет все еще пуст. Своего рода благословение. Что точно  _ не благословение _ , так это Джулиан на дежурстве. Как только долговязый шельмец видит их, он устремляется наперехват, громко выражая свою тревогу (что случилось, неужели Молли заболела, что... —  _ похмелье _ ) и размахивая дюжиной адских инструментов.

Загоняя их в боковую комнату, Джулиан, не удержавшись, приподнимает бровь:

— Ночная гулянка, да?

— Что-то вроде этого, — отвечает Майлз.

— Джулиан, пожалуйста. — Кейко измождённо смотрит на часы.

— Ладно, ладно, у меня есть кое-что, что поможет. Моё собственное изобретение, — говорит он, подготавливая снадобье и вдавливая гипошприц с мягким  _ т-ш-ш _ в шею Кейко, и продолжает подробно описывать свое инновационное творение, начиная с учёбы в Академии, с того, что нужда — мать изобретений и все такое, бла-бла-бла.

— Джулиан, — рявкает Майлз, — просто дай мне своё противопох... алко... просто дай мне эту штуку, ладно?

Молли хихикает у него на руках.

В конце концов Майлз решает помочь Кейко в школе, по крайней мере до начала своей смены. Это будет только справедливо. Но даже когда они работают вдвоём, требуется вечность, чтобы к обеду прийти в норму. Обед — это время, когда дети едят и играют, а столы сдвинуты к краям класса. Это значит, что Майлз и Кейко могут передохнуть. Они не могут оставить учеников без присмотра — хотя большинство из них и осталась бы без присмотра, если бы не школа, — поэтому они берут кофе и лапшу и садятся у дверей. Благодаря привычной суете на Променаде никто не обращает на них внимания. 

Майлз наблюдает за двумя людьми, ссорящимися на верхнем этаже, и тут Кейко ахает.

— О! Смотри!

— Что? — спрашивает он и, проследив за её пальцем, видит, как Гарак решительно шагает по Променаду.

Его походка размеренная, подбородок высоко поднят, и он необычайно хорошо одет даже для того, кто безупречно разбирается в одежде. Тёмно-синяя туника с низкой посадкой на плечах, с блестящим ромбовидным узором, по которому взгляд стремится вверх к шее и вниз к талии. Насколько Майлз может судить с такого расстояния, Гарак не сводит глаз с лазарета. В руке он держит яркий букет красных тюльпанов.

— О. Мой. Бог! — шепчет Кейко. 

Майлз может только согласиться.

— Посмотри на этот вырез, — говорит он, — это практически скандал для кардассианца.

— Он вспомнил о тюльпанах, — Кейко прикрывает рот ладонью, забыв еду и напиток на полу.

Он хороший, думает Майлз — но будь он проклят, если когда-нибудь произнесёт это вслух. Майлз бросает взгляд назад, на детей. Джейк, вероятно, достаточно ответственный?

Подталкивая Кейко одной рукой, он опирается на вторую, чтобы встать.

— Думаешь, нам хватит мест в первом ряду?

Кейко снова заглядывает в класс, потом смотрит на Майлза:

— Пять минут не повредят.

Они бочком пробираются в лазарет и вместе с сотрудниками Джулиана заглядывают в дверь его кабинета, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как он краснеет и широко улыбается.


End file.
